Cuckoldry
Overview '''Cuckoldry''' is an ancient religion dedicated to gaining ultimate power through adultery. There are two sides of the Cuck: The Cuckold/Cuckquean and the Cuckolder. During the infidelity, the Cuckolder drains the power of the Cuckold, allowing them to grow in power; the more frequent one cucks others, the more power one gains. The art of Cuckoldry has been studied by many as a form of renewable energy, but its practitioners have slowly dwindled over the years. Only a few known users of the Cuck Arts remain, the most notable being [[Mangostis]]. The followers of Cuck seek even now to rebuild their once great empire, and are considered an extremely deadly threat to humanity. The Great Cuckening The creation myth of the Cuckoldry Arts is told as such: ''One day, the Cuckoldress was sitting on the couch in her home, making out with the Cuckquean. [[The Cuck (Deity)|The Cuck]] was supposed to be at work until 9, but he got out early when someone else took all his commissions and he had no work. When the Cuck entered, he saw them making out. He was crushed. Had he been a cuck all along? Yes. The Cuckquean was equally confused. Who was this man? Was she a cuckquean? Yes!'' ''The Cuckoldress was disappointed that they had found out, but was alright with it. She decided to toy with them. They'd each take turns fucking the Cuckoldress, and the other would watch. Truly a devastating incident. As this went on through the night, the sheer magnitude of cuckoldry had caused them all to dissipate in a flash of light. Their home and everything within a 10 mile radius was gone. It left a great crater, and at the bottom of the crater was a small plant. This plant would grow up to become [[Mangostis]], the living embodiment of cuck.'' The veracity of this legend is uncertain, and questioning of Mangostis has been inconclusive. However, many cuck scholars believe that the Great Cuckening was the result of '''"Perpetual Cuck Feedback Synthesis"''', wherein the energy transfer from Cuckoldry goes in a circle between multiple partners, rapidly multiplying as each person cucks the other in rapid succession, until the energy reaches a critical mass. The Perpetual Cuck theory is currently unproven and all attempts to recreate it have resulted in failure. It is theorized that if the PCFS could be achieved, its energy could be harnessed to achieve incredible accomplishments or catastrophic destruction. The Cuck, The Cuckquean, and The Cuckoldress are worshiped as a holy trinity, with some members of the Cuck Church seeing Mangostis as a fourth member. [[Cuck Soul|The Cuck Soul]] ''"[[Hands|Hand]] it over... That thing... Your Cuck Soul...."'' The Cuck Soul is a rumored power source believed to be the source of all cuckoldry in the world, and has the power to imbue one with unlimited Cuck power should they absorb it. The veracity of these claims is unknown, but Debramin seems to believe in it, as he entrusted his servant [[Schnozzine]] to seek it out. If Debramin gets his three grubby hands on the Cuck Soul, should it exist, the results could be dire for all mankind. Followers Over the years, the followers of The Cuck have split into various sects and factions: '''[[The Cucks|The Church of Cuck]] ''' The largest and most prominent faction, who claim to work directly for [[The Cuck (Deity)|The Cuck]] himself. Their goals and numbers are unknown, and they specialize in the use of Cuckoldry-Memetics to hypnotize innocent people into their ranks. The members of the Church refer to themselves as "Beta Cucks", and are considered highly dangerous. The other factions tend to fear the Church, as it is responsible for eliminating and absorbing various other splinter cells and rival factions. '''The Skepticucks''' Originally members of [[The Skeptics]], the Skepticucks were captured and brainwashed by the Church of Cuck, turning them into a horrific hybrid. They now seek to turn the entire world into cucks, and are responsible for the creation of the [[Weeping Mangoes]]. '''Seekers of the''' '''Stone Fruit''' A splinter cell of the Church of Cuck who believe that The Cuck's ways are outdated, and that the true future of Cuckoldry lies with Mangostis. They seek to worship and serve Mangostis's will, even though the mango himself is ambivalent to their existence. '''Cuckin 4 Gamers''' An online group revolving around "cucking" players in video games, and innovating new forms of cuckoldry, such as "kill-cucking" (aka kill stealing but they say "cucking" instead), "health-cucking" (taking a health pack you wanted), and "meme-cucking" (the details of this one are unclear). The full extent of this group is unknown, and they appear to have little connection to any other faction. Terminology * '''Cuckold/Cuckoldress:''' The one who is cucked by the Cuckolder and Cuckquean. * '''Cuckquean:''' The Cuckold's partner, who cucks them. * '''Cuckolder:''' The one who cucks the Cuckold. They gain immense power through the act of cuckoldry. * '''Libcuck:''' The ascended form of a cuck, which is achieved when they increase their cuck nature to full power.